kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Crying Sandwich!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Crying Sandwich! |Japanese (Katakana) = にぎってはさんで! |Japanese (Romanized) = Nigitte hasande! |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 007 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 007 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 007 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = June 04, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Glitter First Star |Next = Quiz Battle In The Library!! }} is the seventh episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on June 04, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Detokkusu Komatsu is coming to the food festival at Kirakira First Street and Yuto and Wanda, as well as Ichiban-Hoshi Teru, are her clients for the day. Detokkusu Komatsu tried out several foods there by taking a bite on them but... Plot In Hobby Kamiya, Yuto was called by her mother Yuuka that someone's coming to visit. Wanda heard Yuuka's voice and told Yuto about what Yuuka has said. He pretends to be a mother calling for a child. Then, Ichiban-Hoshi Teru came into Yuto's bedroom and tells Yuto and Wanda that there's an event going on at Kirakira First Street and someone's going to be its mascot. Yuto and Wanda were shocked. Downstairs, Ichiban-Hoshi Teru explained Yuto and Wanda about the event. The event is a food festival. Ichiban-Hoshi Teru then asked Wanda about being today's food festival's mascot but there's no reply from Wanda but he was explaining him about Bugmins. Wanda then acts like a muscular man until Ichiban-Hoshi Teru says about being on stage at the food festival. Wanda changed back into his normal self and agrees. Outside at Kirakira First Street, Nicole, who's holding Micmin, announces the food festival's mascot for the day. Wanda was getting ready to appear on the stage as Mirai and Shuu were peeking through the stage entrance to see if Nicole's ready to welcome the mascot... and Nicole did it as she welcomes Wanda onto the stage. On the stage, Wanda felt a bit nervous whilst looking at the crowd. Yuto, Yui, Mirai and Shuu were all watching Wanda. Nicole asked Wanda a question about being the food festival's mascot for the day. Wanda gave Nicole a small reply and Nicole accepted it, leaving Wanda shocked. To entertain the crowd, Wanda dresses up as a fisherman and pretends to catch fish. Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu weren't sure about this but Yui was entertained. Then, Wanda stopped acting like a fisherman and thanked the crowd for watching, causing the crowd to faint. Wanda was reliefed when a large figure appeared behind the crowd. It was Detokkusu Komatsu. Shuu says how Detokkusu Komatsu tries out the foods served by the chefs and if she doesn't like it, Detokkusu Komatsu closes the restaurant or food store down and tells the chef to go home. Ichiban-Hoshi Teru and Wanda were pleased to see her but Detokkusu Komatsu took her knife and her fork out from her hair as she's ready to try out the foods at Kirakira First Street. As Detokkusu Komatsu walks off, Ichiban-Hoshi Teru tells the chefs at Kirakira First Street to makes the foods for Detokkusu Komatsu to try. Wanda tells Yuto, that they and Ichiban-Hoshi Teru will be Detokkusu Komatsu's clients, and then goes back to acting like a fisherman, bothering Yuto. Detokkusu Komatsu began trying the Kirakira First Street foods, starting with a pizza restuarant. The pizza chef made Detokkusu Komatsu a nice pizza with a cooked lobster added by Wanda. Detokkusu Komastu took a bit of the pizza but gave it a bad review and she closed the pizza restaurant down. Detokusu Komatsu tried the bakery where she took a bite on a sandwich. She told the baker that the sandwich was 'pants'. As she tried several more foods at Kirakira First Street, Detokkusu Komatsu said that the icing on the cakes taste like paint and she thinks that the tempura-udon dish was from the Edo period but Yuto didn't think so. Next, Detokkusu Komatsu went to visit Tateishi Battered Meat Store, which is Shuu's home, and asked Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi for the chicken karage bites. Mr. Tateishi gave the chicken karage bites a glittery finish. Mrs. Tateishi hopes the chicken karage bites will get good reviews. Drooling, Wanda couldn't wait to take a bite on any of the chicken karage bites but Detokkusu Komatsu thinks that the chicken karage bites are like chicken balls from a Chinese takeaway, giving Mr. Tateishi and Mrs. Tateishi, as well as their son Shuu, the shock. As Detokkusu Komatsu closed Tateishi Battered Meat Store down, Wanda fainted, due to the fact that chicken karage bites are his favourite food, and got blown away in the wind around Kirakira First Street. So far, most of the food stores and restaurants at Kirakira First Street have been closed down by Detokkusu Komatsu. Yuto could not believe this and nor is Ichiban-Hoshi Teru. Wanda gets back up from fainting and acts like a punk-star then changes back to his normal self and does a cute pose. Ichiban-Hoshi Teru notices that the only food place left is the sushi bar and Detokkusu Komatsu's about to visit there. Detokkusu Komatsu was entering the sushi bar when the Wazawai Program followed her there. Inside, the sushi chef is ready to serve Detokkusu Komatsu some sushi. Wanda, Yuto and Ichiban-Hoshi Teru came in to watch the sushi chef make sushi, hoping that the sushi can get good reviews. The sushi chef was beginning to make some sushi when the Wazawai Program landed on him, causing him to complete a sushi by whacking it once with a shoe. Detokkusu Komatsu picks up the sushi and looks at it. By surprise, Detokkusu Komatsu, Yuto and Wanda saw that the sushi chef has made a nicely-designed sushi. After playing a fanfare with her small trumpet, Detokkusu Komatsu tells the sushi chef to make more sushi. Acting like a punk-star, Wanda believed that the sushi's about to get good reviews. He then took off his punk-star mask as Yuto says they're making sure that sushi chef's not cheating. Suddenly, Wanda's nose twitched and the alarm on Wanda's tail goes of. That caused Wanda to take out his Kamiwaza Searcher. Wanda points it next to the sushi chef. Bug-Sharimin was revealed. Wanda told Yuto and Ichiban-Hoshi Teru that Bug-Sharimin has been taking control on the sushi chef. Then, Bug-Sharimin forced the sushi chef to make weird sushi made from an eggplant, an orange and a banana. Detokkusu Komatsu finds out that Bug-Sharimin is making the sushi chef cheat on making sushi. The sushi chef and Bug-Sharimin both slapped Dotokkusu Komatsu with one big fish. Dotokkusu Komatsu was knocked out. Wanda couldn't believe that happening. He tried to think of a way to stop Bug-Sharimin but he can't and he started to act cute. Bug-Sharimin then runs off, leaving the sushi chef to faint. Ichiban-Hoshi Teru decided to put the food festival on hold until Bug-Sharimin stops. However, Bug-Sharimin didn't stop and he caused trouble outside the sushi bar, turning a mobile-phone, a blob of toothpaste, some car-wheels and various objects into sushi. Mirai, Shuu and Yui then came towards Yuto and Wanda and they told them that there's sushi everywhere. Just then, Bug-Sharimin played voice messages to embarrass Ichiban-Hoshi Teru, Shuu and Mirai. Wanda fell for them too. Despited, Yuto decided to deal with Bug-Sharimin. Yuto must not give up. That made Mirai and Shuu smile. Yuto finds the right Promin to deal with Bug-Sharimin, snapping Wanda out of the embrrassment, then summons Turbomin. On his skateboard, boosted by Turbomin, Yuto dashes past Bug-Sharimin. He taunts him. That caused Bug-Sharimin to chase Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin into a burger restaurant which Detokkusu Komatsu didn't reconise in Kirakira First Street: Kirakira Burger. Inside Kirakira Burger, Bug-Sharimin finds Yuto and Wanda standing behind the counter in their employee disguises. Wanda presented Bug-Sharimin the Kamiwaza Pro-card of another Promin named Burgemin which was on the tray. Yuto took off his employee disguise, takes Burgemin's Kamiwaza Pro-card and summons Burgemin who has answered the telephone and got transported through it. Burgemin then chases Bug-Sharimin out from Kirakira Burger. Yuto and Wanda went outside Kirakira Burger and the battle between Bug-Sharimin and Burgemin begins as Mirai, Shuu, Ichiban-Hoshi Teru, Yui and the chefs were watching. Bug-Sharimin called in his android robot. Burgemin was shocked and he called in his android robot too. Wanda began his role as the announcer. Burgemin's android robot fires his potato-chip-bullets at Bug-Sharimin's android robot but Bug-Sharimin's android robot blocked that attack out by eating the chips. Bug-Sharimin's andoid robot then unleased a 'shining sushi' attack as three sushi begin to go after Burgemin. Luckly, Burgemin's android robot defended his master Burgemin by eating the sushi. Burgemin tired to do a 'shake punch' attack but Bug-Sharimin's android robot sucked all juice out of Burgemin's shake-hand. Bug-Sharimin went after Yuto and Wanda but Burgemin used his burger-hat to trap Bug-Sharimin. Burgemin's burger-hat then grows back. However, Bug-Sharimin's android robot sets his master free by eating Burgemin's previous burger-hat. Burgemin tried trapping Bug-Sharimin with his burger-hat again but Bug-Sharimin used his Bugwaza ability to turn Burgemin's burger-hat into sushi and Bug-Sharimin's android robot catches it. Bug-Sharimin traps Burgemin and his android robot in sushi and then traps Yuto and Wanda in sushi as well. Bug-Sharimin and his andoid robot appeared to have won but Detokkusu Komatsu came up towards them and ate the burger-sushi. Detokkusu Komatsu finds that the burger-sushi tasted delicious, giving Bug-Sharimin and his android robot the shock. Burgemin sets himself free from the sushi and, with his burger-hat, he is about to do his second chance on trapping Bug-Sharimin. Burgemin says a few words, knowing that Bug-Sharimin is actually Burgemin's best friend Sharimin, and at last clamps Bug-Sharimin, electrifying him. Burgemin's android robot frees Yuto and Wanda from the sushi. Burgemin then lets go of Bug-Sharimin who is then captured and debugged by Yuto. Mirai, Shuu, Yui, Ichiban-Hoshi Teru and the chefs all cheered as they congratulate Yuto for confronting Bug-Sharimin. Detokkusu Komatsu was about to leave when Yuto came towards her and told her that the chefs wanted her to apologise them. Detokkusu Komatsu then apologises the chefs and the chefs forgive her. The food festival was finally resumed and, with help from Sharimin and Burgemin, the chefs got their dishes made and ready for Detokkusu Komatsu to try. Pleasing the chefs, Detokkusu Komatsu tried the food dishes and she began to enjoy them. Due to this, Detokkusu Komatsu decided to reopen all the food stores and restaurants that she has closed down at Kirakira First Street. As the sun sets, Detokkusu Komatsu says goodbye as she leaves Kirakira First Street. Ichiban-Hoshi Teru thanks Sharimin and Burgemin for making Detokkusu Komatsu happy and thanks Wanda for being the food festival's mascot for the day. That delights Wanda himself. Trivia In the episode * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru comes to visit Hobby Kamiya, saying that someone's going to the food festival's mascot for day. That someone is Wanda. * Detokkusu Komatsu comes to visit Kirakira First Street try out all the foods there. * Detokkusu Komatsu gives several foods bad reviews and closes several food stores down, starting with the pizza restaurant. * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru puts the food festival on hold until Yuto deals with Bug-Sharimin. * Thanks to Burgemin, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Sharimin. * Detokkusu Komatsu tries the foods at Kirakira First Street again, this time they're served by the chefs with help from Burgemin and Sharimin, and she began to like them. She reopens the food stores and restaurants she had closed down at Kirakira First Street. * Detokkusu Komatsu leaves Kirakira First Street and Wanda was thanked for being the food festival's mascot for the day by Ichiban-Hoshi Teru Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Are Promins Edible?". * This is a food-themed episode of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. * Terara, Megaga and Gigaga, together known as the Bug Bites, and Souma all do not appear in this episode. * The Kirakira food festival takes place in this episode. * Yuto's mother Yuuka Kamiya's voice was heard in this episode. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Yuuka Kamiya (voice) * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Mirai * Shuu * Yui * Nicole * Detokkusu Komatsu * Mr. Tateishi * Mrs. Tateishi * Kirakira First Street residents Promins * Sharimin (Bug-Sharimin, debugged) * Turbomin * Burgemin Bugmins debugged * Sharimin Promins summoned * Turbomin * Burgemin * Sharimin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 8: Quiz Battle In The Library!! 11(土) 第8話「図書館クイズバトル!!」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes